The present invention relates to a method and device for controlling a small spacing between a magnetic head and a magnetic recording medium in a magnetic recording apparatus.
A conventional small spacing control device, as disclosed in JP-A-62-125521, includes a magnetic recording medium having an electrically conductive surface and connected to a power source, a unit for controlling a small spacing between the surface of the magnetic recording medium and a magnetic head, a tunnel electrode attached to the magnetic head for measuring the small spacing and connected to the power source. The small spacing control device measures the small spacing between the magnetic head and the magnetic recording medium on the basis of the magnitude of a tunnel current flowing across the tunnel electrode and magnetic recording medium surface, and feeds the measured value back to the control device so that the small spacing is constant.
Since the tunnel effect is used for measuring the small spacing using the control device, the surface of the magnetic recording medium to be measured is required to have an electrically conductive surface. Furthermore, means for applying a voltage across the conductive surface of the magnetic recording medium and the tunnel electrode provided on the magnetic head is required. Usually, such voltage applying means generates noise when the magnetic recording medium moves, so that the control device is not suitable for measuring such small current. Means for applying such voltage to the moving magnetic recording medium is not disclosed in JP-A 62-125521.